Cameron Ella Ava
Cameron Ella Fernandez-Ava (born January 5, 1989) is an American professional wrestler, model, reality television personality, and actress signed to Elite Answers Wrestling. She currently appears on the Dynasty brand, under the name Cameron Ella Ava. 'She is the first person in EAW, man or woman, to hold the Openweight Championship and Unfiied Tag Team Championship concurrently. In addition, Ava is a former two-time EAW Vixens Champion, one-time EAW Women's World Champion, two-time EAW Hall of Fame Champion, one-time EAW Interwire Champion, one-time Openweight Champion and one-time holder of the Empire Cup (also known as Vixens and Iconic Cup). Ava is known as the first female to hold a male singles championship, be a full-time member of a male-dominated EAW brand and compete in a one-on-one match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Early Life Ava was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She is the oldest of the Ava sisters. Ava has a twin sister, Consuela Rose and two younger sisters, Camille Jane and Candice Blair. She had a great relationship with her mother; however, it was a different story with her father. During high school, Ava excelled in cheerleading and eventually, began training during her Senior Year of High School. Elite Answers Wrestling 'Debut (September 2010- September 2011) In September 2010, Ava had an EAW try-out match, under the name Cameron Hart on Turbo. She lost her debut match against unknown talent. Despite her loss, she managed to impress EAW Officials and was granted an EAW Contract to join EAW Developmental. With six months in the developmental system, Ava joined the Vixens Division under the name Cameron Ella Ava. During her short time on the main roster, she made a fantastic impression on EAW Management as she was improving at a tremendous rate. During Grand Rampage 2011, Ava managed to make it to the final three in a Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the Vixens Championship. Unfortunately, Ava got eliminated, and Medusa won the match. Eventually, she got taken under the wing of Christy Cruise, who thought that Ava reminded her a lot of herself when she was starting off in the business. Eventually, Cameron turned on Cruise and aligned herself with SG1, turning heel in the process. By showing her allegiance to SG1, SG1 gave Cameron her spot in the Vixens Championship scramble match at Pain 4 Pride, which the event was won by the Heart Break Gal. Over the next couple months, she feuded with Cruise and won the feud. 'Vixens Championship and Various Relationships (October 2011- June 2013)' Then, she set her sights on the Vixens Championship and the current title holder, Kendra Shamez. Meanwhile, she began to form an on-screen relationship with Hurricane Hawk as he would train her. At House of Glass 2011, Cameron gained her first Vixens Championship by defeating Kendra Shamez in Taipei Deathmatch. The title reign lasted seven months. She faced women such as Kendra, The Heart Break Gal and Sasha Fierce for the championship. Through, the title reign, she suffered which would be one out of two heartbreaks in her EAW career. Thinking that Hurricane Hawk would propose to her in a segment, he leaves Cameron on the ramp. Not a single word was said, and she was in complete tears. Backstage, she cried and got met by a man who would become a huge factor in her career, Dark Demon. Eventually, these two would begin a relationship, and Cameron turned face again. As fast as their relationship began, their relationship was soon to crumble as Demon did not believe Ava was able to hold her own against the Extremists in EAW. In a handicap match against Superior Quality 85, Demon and Ava were victorious, but Ava turned heel by kicking Demon in the groin. She claimed that she used him and that she no longer needed him anymore. Cameron’s most notable feud happened to be with Cleopatra, who was in Project EGO at the time. Cleopatra was a force to be reckoned. Despite what Cameron did, she was not able to get the job done, and at Pain for Pride 6, she got her Pain for Pride moment when she finally defeated Cleopatra for the Vixens Championship. Her title reign lasted about three months as Cassandra Lyndivia, who was part of the Lyndivias defeated Ava to House of Glass to gain the Vixens Championship. Ava’s feud with Lyndivia gained the attention of the EAW Universe. For the first time, these two would face in a series of five matches. The series, which was won by Cassandra. Eventually, The Lyndivias left EAW, which left Ava as the last remaining Vixen in the Division. For that, the title was vacant. 'The' American Dream and Hall of Fame Championship (September 2014- June 2015) Eventually, Cameron found herself teaming with the Heart Break Boy. The two of them called themselves The American Dream They made it their mission to be the first intergender tag team to hold the Tag Team Championship. Quickly, Cameron found herself in the middle of a feud with the Heart Break Boy and Jaywalker. As the Heart Break Boy got put out of commission, Jaywalker focused his attention on Cameron. The more notable match was their Branding Match at Dia Del Diablo where Jaywalker branded Ava in her lower back. At Midnight Summer Massacre, Ava made history by becoming the first woman to hold the Hall of Fame Championship. Through her reign, she faced Kendra Shamez and an up starter by the name of Tarah Nova. Sadly, her seven-month title reign came to an end when at Reckless Wiring 2015, she faced Scott Diamond in an “I Quit” Match. During the match, she got mauled. Despite trying not to quit, she passed out, and Scott got crowned the Hall of Fame Champion. During Triple Threat, Ava regained the Hall of Fame Championship due to interference by the returning Dark Demon. In reward, she would have to give him a shot at the title. At Pain for Pride 8, lost her title to Dark Demon in a Triple Threat Match against him and the Heart Break Boy. 'Interwire Championship and Feud with Jamie O'Hara (November 2015- June 2016) ' After Pain for Pride, she got placed back in the Vixens Division. She was very devastated by her loss. She was even more devastated to go back to the Vixens Division, claiming she was above all the Vixens in the Division. To redeem herself, she participated in Empress of Elite. The tournament, which was won Aria Jaxon. she was taken out of the Vixens Division and placed on the Showdown brand. She answered Chuck Scene’s open challenge for the Interwire Championship. Over the past few weeks, she had gotten the best out of Chuck. At Showdown: Redemption, she gained the Interwire Championship. She became the first woman in EAW history to hold a single’s male title. During her reign, she would feud with Elitists like Jason Cage and Brayden Cruise. Eventually, Ava lost the title to TLA after a returning Chuck Scene attacked her during the match and caused her the title. At Reasonable Doubt, Ava and Scene faced in a No Hold Barred Match in which Ava won in dominating fashion. After the match, Ava turned heel by claiming to be the best on Showdown. She thought there was no one who was able to defeat her and she welcomed an open challenge. Aria Jaxon answered the call, which led to an impromptu match, which Aria rolled her up with the victory. This lead to a feud between the two Vixens. Ava took part in the Vixens Cup Tournament. She eliminated Jaxon in the first round and made it to the finals. She lost to Sheridan Muller. For the first time in seven years, Ava and Jaxon main event an episode of Showdown. The winner would get a shot at the Vixens Championship at Triple Threat. Jaxon made Ava tap out. Thanks to James Shields, Cameron faced Lioncross in a match where the winner could challenge anyone they pleased at Pain for Pride 9. Cameron won the match. At Triple Threat, Ava took place in a Brand Warfare Match, where she eliminated Jamie O’Hara. Thus, this sparked a feud between the two of them. As Ava suffered a loss against Jaxon, O’Hara suffered a loss against Aren Mstislav. Both competitors were looking to redeem themselves from that loss. The two faced each other at Pain for Pride IX, where O’Hara was victorious in the match. 'The OG Vixens and Women's World Championship (September 2016- June 2017)' After Pain for Pride, Ava was placed back in the Vixens Division and participated in Empress of Elite in which was won by Cailin Dillon. Then, the Empire brand was Ava teaming with Consuela Rose on an episode of Empire.launched as Ava faced Jaxon in the main event. Ava won the match after a distraction of her sister, Consuela. A week later, Cameron announced that she was a member of an all-Vixens stabled called the OG Vixens. It consisted of Kendra Shamez and the Heart Break Gal. Quickly, they found themselves clashing with The Sirens (Cailin Dillon, Tarah Nova, and Aria Jaxon). At Shock Value, Team OGs (Ava, Shamez, HBG, Veena and Stephanie Matsuda) defeated Team Sirens (Jaxon, Nova, Dillon, Haruna Sakazaki, and Sheridan Muller). Cameron was the sole survivor of the match along with the Heart Break Gal. At Road to Redemption X, Ava took place in the first Specialists Chamber Match. She made it to the final three but was eliminated by Jaxon. Eventually, Brody Sparks won the match. At the first all-woman Supershow, Malicious Intentions, Ava took part in a twenty-five women Grand Rampage Match and won. The winner received the Empire Cup, which replaced the Vixens Cup. Ava had the opportunity to cash it in whenever she pleased. Two weeks later, Shamez got injured during a live show, leaving Ava and Dillon to take charge of The OGs. For costing her the match at Malicious Intentions, Aria Jaxon had problems with Ava, and the two faced each other at Grand Rampage in which Ava lost. Later in the night, she saved Dillon from The Coven. As Cailin wanted to connect with an Eyes of Texas, Cameron connected with Knock Bitches Out and cashed in her Empire Cup to become the second ever Women's World Champion. At Pain for Pride X, Ava will face Jaxon and Dillon for the Women's World Championship on the line. At Pain for Pride X, Ava lost the Women's Championship in a Triple Threat Match consisting of Jaxon and Dillon when Jaxon pinned Ava. 'Voltage and World Heavyweight Championship Chase (July 2017- January 2018)' During the Post EAW Draft show, Ava was the first one announced to get traded to Voltage. The week after, she found herself in the main event scene with Aren Mstislav, TLA and World Heavyweight Champion, Jamie O'Hara. A week later, she and O'Hara showed to be united as ever as they defeated Mstislav and TLA in a tag team match. As O'Hara had to worry about whether he would have to face one out of his two rivals at Territorial Invasion, Kenny Drake would announce that he would fight Ava for the World Championship. Due to the competitive nature of the couple, this complicated their relationship as business and personal became intertwined with each other. Both vowed that they were willing to sacrifice their relationship if it meant being the champion. At Territorial Invasion, their match proved to be personal and gruesome as O'Hara was able to retain the title. The title match marked the first time a female competed for the World Heavyweight Championship. Also, the first time a couple would face each other in a competitive match. By the match, O'Hara and Ava's relationship seemed to decline in the result of the match. At Ground Zero, Ava would act as a special guest referee for O'Hara's title match against TLA. Ava would cost TLA the title and help O'Hara retain. Ava defeated TLA in a Street Fight due to interference by O'Hara, thus cementing the status of their relationship. 'Di Consentes (October 2017- April 2018)' For the Tag Team Grand Prix, Ava is teaming with former OG Vixen and rival, The Heart Break Gal as Di Consentes. They are scheduled to face We are the Bollocks (Finnegan Wakefield and El Ironico) at Road to Redemption. At Road to Redemption, Di Consentes became the first female Tag Team to Win the Grand Prix. The date for their Tag Team Championship Match is unknown. During the next few weeks, Ava got in the middle of the rivalry between O'Hara and Chris Elite. At Shock Value, she accompanied O'Hara in his World Heavyweight Championship defense. Thus, help to play a role in him retaining. On an episode of Showdown, it was revealed the Cameron was the person in the hoodie, who has been costing The High Rollerz (Jack Ripley and David Davidson) wins in their matches. Meanwhile, Ava won the opportunity to represent Voltage in the Openweight Championship Match at King of Elite after the title was vacant by Cody Marshall. At King of Elite, it was announced that Ava would face Stark (Dynasty) and Sheridan Muller (Empire) for the Openweight Championship. Also, Di Consentes would face The High Rollerz for the Unified Tag Team Championships. At King of Elite, Ava defeated Stark to become Openweight Champion while Di Consentes would lose to The High Rollerz after Ava was pinned. 'Showdown and Double Champion (January 2018- May 2018)' Due to the EAW Shakeup, Ava was traded to Showdown. Due to Ava winning the Openweight Championship as a Voltage Elitist, this gave Voltage the first shot of the title. Keelan was chosen as Voltage representative after coming from a loss at the King of Elite. After The Heart Break Gal asked Showdown General Manager, Brian Daniels for a rematch for the Unified Tag Team Championships, Ava would be placed in two different title matches of the night. At Reasonable Doubt, Ava retained against Keelan and Di Consentes won the Unified Tag Team Championships, becoming the first female Tag Team to do so. At Reckless Wiring, Ava will take on Dynasty representative, Scott Oasis for the Openweight Championship and along with The Heart Break Gal, they will take on The Dragon Slayers for the Unified Tag Team Championships. At Reckless Wiring, Di Consentes retained the Unified Tag Team Championships. Ava also defeated Oasis for the Openweight Championship. On the Empire after the Iconic Cup, it was announced that Sydney St. Clair would be Ava's next challenger for the Openweight Championship. Ava did everything to show her dominance in for the upcoming match. Even showing former rival and St. Clair's mentor, Tarah Nova being the third member of Di Consentes. At Grand Rampage, Ava retained the Openweight Championship as well as guaranteeing her shot at the EAW Championship. However, the state of her Unified Tag Team Championship remains in question as The Heart Break Gal went on hiatus and Nova leaving the company before Grand Rampage. On the next episode of Showdown, it was revealed that Scott Diamond would be her new Tag Team partner after Diamond beat up David Davidson. It was a week after that it was announced that she would cash in her Openweight Championship at Wrath of the Dragon on a newly crowned EAW Champion, Rex McAllister. It was announced on that same show that Ava and Diamond would take on Theron Nikolas and Jack Ripley for the Unified Tag Team Championships at that same supershow. At Wrath of the Dragon, Diamond was replaced by Chairman of EAW, Mr. DEDEDE as they went on to retain the Unified Tag Team Championships. Also at the same event, Ava failed at capturing the EAW Championship. At Pain for Pride, it was announced that Ava would be competing in two matches. One against Empire's Zakkii in her last match. Another defending the Unified Tag Team Championships against The Dragon Slayers and Daryl Kinkade and Charlie Marr. At Pain for Pride, Ava would lose to Zakkii, but ended up retaining the Unified Tag Team Championships. In the EAW Draft Show, she would find herself in a victim of betrayal from Mr. DEDEDE as he, along with Theron Nikolas and Jack Ripley would go to assault Ava, solidifying the alliance with the three men. On the July 14 episode of Showdown, Ava and Mr. DEDEDE would lose the Unified Tag Team Championships to Drillmatic (Astraea Jordan and Malcolm Jones) when Astraea pinned Mr. DEDEDE. 'Dynasty' (July 2018- Present) Filmography Personal Life Ava was in an on and off relationship with Stephen Fox, who went by the name, Dark Demon in EAW for five years before calling it off in October 2016. Around Christmas Eve 2016, rumors begin to swirl linking her and former rival, Jamie O'Hara being in a relationship. When asked about it, both kept quiet on the matter. Ava confirmed the relationship in February 2017 on Twitter. On December 27th, 2017, Ava confirmed on Instagram that O'Hara had proposed to her on Christmas Day, a day after their kayfabe proposal on Voltage. It is strongly rumored that their wedding will happen between February and July in Germany. Ava is agonistic which goes against her mother's Christian views. When it comes to the topic of religion, these two will often clash. During an interview that her mother almost kicked her out of the house after a huge argument about Ava's stance on Christianity. Ava is a Feminist and believes in the equality of women. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Ava Lock (Modified inverted STF) ** Breaking Barriers (Argentine backbreaker drop) ** Breaking Barriers 2.0 (Fireman's carry stunner) ** Goddess' Touch (Running enzuigiri) ** In Excelsis (Bicycle knee strike) -- adopted from Jamie O'Hara * Signature Moves ** Alabama slam ** Bitch Camp (Snapmare facebuster) ** Double axe handle ** Double knee strike ** Elbow smash ** Glass Ceiling ''(Top rope stunner) ** Knee drop ** ''Knock Bitches Out (Forearm smash) ** Moonsault ** Multiple kick variations *** Backflip *** Bicycle *** Calf *** Drop *** Heel *** Pele *** Rolling wheel *** Roundhouse *** Springboard roundhouse ** Multiple suplex variations *** Double underhook *** Dragon *** Fisherman's *** German *** Northern Lights *** Slingshot *** Snap ** Suicide dive ** Tope con hilo * Nicknames ** "The Goddess (of Dynasty)" ** "The Diamond Girl" ** "Killa Cam" ** "Queen Cam" * Entrance Themes ** "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan ** "Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina ** "ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli (2016 - present) ** "ULTRAnumb (Exterminated Remix)" by Blue Stahli (2017 - present; FPVs only) ** "Sugar and Spice" by Icon For Hire (2016 - 2017; used while teaming with Consuela Rose Ava) ** "My Name is Human" by Highly Suspect (2017 - 2018; used as a member of Di Consentes) Championships and Accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Women's World Championship (1 time) ** EAW Vixens Championship (2 times) ** EAW Hall of Fame Championship (2 times) ** EAW Interwire Championship (1 time) ** EAW Openweight Championship (1 time) ** EAW Unified Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Heart Break Gal/Scott Diamond/Mr. DEDEDE ** Empire Cup (2017) ** Tag Team Championship Grand Prix (2017) - with Heart Break Gal ** EAW Hall of Fame inductee (Class of 2012) ** Year-End Awards (6 times) *** Vixen of the Year (2012, 2013, 2014, 2015) *** Feud of the Year (2014) *** Vixens Match of the Year (2016) **Teen Choice Awards *** Choice Female Athlete (2016) - with Consuela Rose Ava Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:American Professional Wrestlers Category:Mexican professional wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:Wrestlers from California